Une nuit de concert
by LAmethyste
Summary: Trop courte histoire pour avoir un résumé. Disons que nous avons le droit a de belles retrouvailles. Attention histoire avec yaoi ! Aucun spoilers de l'anime ou du manga


Il rentra rapidement dans le grand immeuble où était inscrit "Internat pour garçons" sur un écriteau peint à la main. Il passa derrière la vielle dame qui surveillait les lieux en fin d'après midi et rentra dans le couloir qui menait à l'étage. Le jeune homme tourna à droite discrètement et monta les escaliers quatre par quatre en ouvrant sa veste à cause de la chaleur qu'il ressentait à cause de ses mouvements rapides et sportifs. Il arriva dans le couloirs de couleur bois clair avec les tableaux espagnols et atteignit enfin la porte numéro sept. Il s'arrêta devant et prit le temps de remettre de l'ordre sur lui même, passant une main dans ses cheveux pour les recoiffer, respirant doucement pour reprendre son souffle et replaçant ses habits. Le garçon tapa trois fois à la porte.

\- Entrez...

Il ne se fit pas prier et pénétra dans la petite chambre miteuse où vivait son ami. Une seule pièce jointe à une salle de bain, les mêmes dans tout l'étage supérieur. Il se posta devant un corp étalé sur le lit et caché par la grosse couverture.

\- Shikamaru ! T'es sérieux tu dors encore !

\- Je suis réveillé depuis longtemps...

La voix du dit Shikamaru montrait bien le contraire. Pour prouver ses dires, il se redressa faisant alors tomber sa couettes sur ses hanches et montrant alors son torse nu et musclé. Il passa une main fatigué dans ses longs cheveux noirs et sur son visage essayant de se réveiller complètement. Kiba posa sa veste en cuir sue la chaise du bureau et se coucha aux pieds du lit silencieusement pour fixer le plafond. Shikamaru se laissa tomber sur son coussin et essaya en vain d'étendre son corp de tour son long pour s'étirer correctement.

\- Galère ! Kiba tu gênes la !

Kiba ne réagit pas aux coups de pieds de son ami se contentant juste de se lever et de partir se coucher à coté de lui, sur la couette pour continuer sa contemplation. Le silence régnait dans la pièce, les deux amis à coté tranquillement quand Shikamaru décida de frapper Kiba sur le ventre.

\- Putain ça fait mal enfoiré ! C'est quoi ton problème ?!

\- Moi j'en ai pas mais toi oui par contre !

\- Ouai tu me fais chier à dormir alors qu'on a un concert à vingt deux heures !

\- C'est le concert de qui déjà ?

\- T'es sérieux la !? C'est un regroupement de plein de gros groupes de rock ! Trapnest, Les black stones et plein d'autres !

\- D'accord je vois !

Shikamaru feignit de fermer les yeux pour dormir quand il se prit lui aussi une clac dans sue le front le réveillant directement. Un rire résonna dans la chambre puis une bagarre entre les deux garçons fit rage sur le lit. Les injures volaient, les coups valsaient et les rires traversaient la pièce de toute part. Kiba finit par dominer son ami de tout son poids et le maitrisa en lui tenant les mains fermement. Il remarqua enfin que Shikamaru ne portait pas de haut, ce au le déstabilisa assez pour arrêter la guerre ici. Il se releva et regarda son ami sérieusement.

\- Allez ! Je te préviens que si t'es pas prêt à l'heure je me casse sans toi !

\- C'est pas amusant de faire le mur tout seul...

\- J'en ai rien à foutre ! Je ne veux pas rater ce concert moi !

\- T'inquiètes pas on a deux heures et demi devant nous !

\- C'est pas une raison pour se rendormir La Belle au bois dormant !

\- Haha ha ! Bon bah prépares moi des affaires potables pour sortir alors !

\- Putain ...

Kiba s'approcha du placard et finit par fouiller dedans rapidement. Shikamaru, encore couché, regardait son ami faire en silence. Tout ses mouvements énervés et énergiques, il les détaillait attentivement perdu dans ses pensées. Kiba sortit alors un gros pull blanc avec des carreaux noirs avec un jean noir droit. Il les tendit à son ami qui le dévisagea longtemps.

\- C'est j'ai chaud pendant le concert je fais comment ?

\- Mais tu vas finir par mourir dans des circonstances mystérieuses si tu continues comme ça toi !

\- C'est toi qui me cherches valet de chambre !

Kiba souffla bruyamment pour montrer son mécontentement en jetant les vêtements sur le lit une place avant de recommencer à chercher. Il passa de pantalon à pull, de chaussettes à tee short manches longues et de caleçon à sweat a capuche. C'était un vrai chantier son placard.

\- On t'a pas apprit à faire le ménage dans tes affaires princesse ?

\- Non mes valets le font pour moi d'habitude.

Kiba pouffa un peu avant ouvrir un des tiroir pour tomber nez à nez avec une photo de eux et le reste du groupe. Ils étaient tous la, Naruto, Karin, Sasuke, Choji et les autres, en maillot à la plage pendant leur voyage en Martinique. Un des plus grand de toute sa vie, la destination mais aussi les histoires qu'il avait vécu. Entre disputes, coucheries et gueules de bois il n'avait pas lésé pendant ces deux mois là bas. C'était aussi à ce moment qu'il s'était rapproché de Shikamaru, découvrant peu à peu sa terrible vie, entre la mort de son père, la tristesse de sa mère et ses malheur à lui. Kiba avait voulu être une épaule pour lui et avait tout traversé avec son nouvel ami. Cette photo lui rappelait seulement des vacances qu'il n'oublierai jamais et un des meilleurs moment de sa vie d'adolescent un peu fou et excité. Malgré ces moments passés en groupe, ils avaient fini par prendre des chemins différents, changer d'écoles ou de villes pour certains les avaient beaucoup éloignés les uns des autres. Du coup, Kiba avait eu l'idée de tous les réunir pour ce fameux concert, danser et boire jusqu'au bout de la nuit sans réfléchir à ce que l'on fait et ils avaient tous répondu un oui catégorique. À son plus grand bonheur.

\- Éh le valet tu fais quoi la ?! On va être en retard si tu dors comme ça !

\- Putain mais t'as pris quoi avant de roupiller toi ?

\- Rien c'est juste que je m'ennuie...

\- Quel dommage... Bref je trouve pas de vêtements assez bien pour toi princesse ! Désolé !

\- Mais qu'il est incompétent ce valet ... C'est désespérant !

Cette remarque choqua Kiba et entraina le fou rire de Shikamaru. Hors de lui, il se jeta sur son ami pour lui faire comprendre une bonne fois pour toute qu'il n'était pas son valet et encore moins un larbin qu'on insultait à sa guise. Ils se bâtèrent encore et Kiba continuait de mener la guerre malgré les efforts stratégiques de l'autre. Le dit valet finit par arrêter en tenant les poignées de son ami bien fermement. Ils s'observèrent un moment avant que Kiba ne casse le silence.

\- Éh mais t'as détaché tes cheveux princesse !?

\- C'est que maintenant que tu le remarques...

\- Oh sa va !

Le valet continua son observation mettant mal à l'aise la princesse allongé sous lui. Shikamaru détourna le regard regrettant d'avoir testé cette coiffure.

\- T'inquiètes pas Shika ! Ça te va bien je trouve.

\- Ouai je te crois !

\- Non sérieux ! Ça te donne un style ténébreux ! Limite bad boy avec tes muscles naissants !

\- Mais je t'emmerde !

Le rire des deux garçons résonna dans la chambre à coucher. Décidément depuis que Shikamaru avait rompu avec sa copine, Temari , il prenait des aises incroyables. C'était compréhensible avec les neuf mois qu'il avait passé. Cette fille devait surement avoir couché avec Satan pour être comme elle est, une féministe dans l'âme, surplombé d'un ego et du fierté surdimensionnés avec une autorité et un attitude qui bouffait petit à petit le surnommé princesse. Il n'avait pas su faire ce qu'elle attendait de lui et ils avaient donc arrêté de se voir, pour le bien de tous. Maintenant Shikamaru était bien révolu à faire de sa vie une fête permanente pour rattraper le temps perdu avec son ex, tout était bon pour s'amuser, surtout ce concert.

\- Je crois vraiment que t'as pris un truc pas bon toi ! T'es encore dans les vapes princesse !?

\- Mais non !

Kiba rigola triomphant devant la tête plus qu'embarrassé de son ami. Avant de lâcher les poignées de son ami.

\- Bref tous ça pour dire que cette coupe te donne vraiment un truc.

\- Je ne te crois pas.

Comme pour appuyer sur ses paroles, Shikamaru se redressa doucement pour faire correctement face à son adversaire, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Une lueur de défi passa dans les yeux de Kiba. Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent dangereusement, leurs souffles se mélangèrent et la fusion se fit. Leurs bouches se touchèrent enfin en un baiser plein d'amour et d'envie. Les mains baladeuses de Shikamaru voulant profiter de chaque parcelles de la délicate peau de Kiba cherchèrent à enlever le haut qui la couvrait. Ils reprenaient leur souffle doucement avant de recommencer à s'embrasser en tombant à la reverse. Le corp de Kiba ondulait sur celui de son amant en une danse sensuelle et désireuse. Ils échangeaient de place encore et encore faisant tomber leurs vêtements petit à petit sur le sol froid. Le son de leurs voix résonnaient dans la petite chambre cassant le silence présent. Dehors la nuit prenait place. Les étoiles brillantes scintillaient dans la ciel accompagnant la pleine lune et la voix lactée. Les lumières des maisons et des immeubles de Tokyo faisaient rayonner la ville dans le noir. Le temps passait doucement comme s'il ne voulait pas les déranger les laissant se désirer l'un l'autre. Un vent léger réveillait les feuilles mortes au sol, les faisant voler dans les airs et taper contre la fenêtre de la chambre. Le tapement de la vitre accompagnait le grincement du vieux lit de fer. Les secondes passaient, tout comme les minutes pour atteindre la prochaine heure et accentuant le plaisir des deux garçons. La nuit était intense et ils arrivaient peu à peu aux portes du septième ciel. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement encore avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. Plus rien n'existait pour eux maintenant, ni les personnes de l'internat, ni la ville, ni la vie. Ils n'étaient que deux, à s'aimer à la folie pour la nuit, juste pour ce moment la. Les paupières lourdes, Kiba finit par ouvrir les yeux en sentant du mouvement près de lui. Il remarqua vite Shikamaru debout devant lui entrain de s'habiller avec les vêtements qu'il lui avait proposé plus tôt dans la soirée. Il se redressa en plaçant sa pomme de main sur sa joue encore endormi.

\- Je t'avais dit que je serais prêt a l'heure valet .

\- ... Très drôle Shika ! Maintenant c'est moi qui suis fatigué !

Le dit princesse au bois dormant mit du parfum avant de s'assoir par terre face a Kiba. Ils se regardèrent encore silencieusement pendant un moment.

\- C'était voulu ?

\- De quoi tu parles Kiba ?

\- De ce qu'on a fait idiot ?! Ta couronne t'a ramollie le cerveau ou quoi ?

\- Ou est le problème avec ce qu'on a fait comme tu dis ?

\- Tu considères ça comme quoi ?

\- On verra avec le temps. Mais en tout cas c'était bien...

\- Bien ?!

\- T'es galère Kiba !

\- Mais je veux un "C'était démentiel ! Un tuerie ! L'extase complète de coucher avec toi !" Pas un "C'était bien" ...

\- T'es un valet exigeant.

\- Et toi un flémard fini !

\- T'en a pensé quoi toi ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop ... On verra avec le temps princesse, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Bref on a un concert dans pas longtemps non ?

\- Mmh j'me suis réveillé à temps. On a un peu plus d'une demi heure devant nous...

Kiba se redressa difficilement du lit. Son corp complet lui faisait mal mais il devait passer outre ce problème et s'habiller. A son grand enchantement, son ami l'aida a ce lever pour qu'ils se dépêche. Kiba prit une douche froide rapide pour se réveiller avant d'enfiler son jean gris troué, son tee short blanc imprimé et sa veste en cuir. Il se posta devant Shikamaru content. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux sérieusement.

\- Écoutes Shikamaru... Si tu veux je...

Sa phrase fut coupé par la voix d'une personne derrière la porte. Le surnommé princesse regarda une dernière fois son ami, bien déçu de ne pas savoir la suite avant de se diriger vers le problème naissant.

\- C'est qui ?

\- Naruto et Sasuke ! Ouvres on va se faire prendre sinon !

Shikamaru s'exécuta et ouvrit la porte rapidement pour les laisser entrer. Ils se saluèrent tous doucement pour ne pas réveiller les autres.

\- Bon sachant que si on se fait prendre on meurt tous, on va passer par la fenêtre ok ? Le hall est trop dangereux à cette heure !

\- Si tu veux Naruto ...

\- Bon allez !

Kiba regarda faussement énervé ses deux amis en croisant les bras.

\- Nous aussi Naruto ça fait super longtemps qu'on c'est pas vu ! Tu nous a manqué dit donc !

\- Haha ! Excusez moi les gars mais j'ai hâte d'être au concert avec tout le monde ! Pas vous ?

Les quatre amis se firent des câlins de retrouvailles avant de se séparer pour descendre. Sasuke rigola.

\- On se fera des papouilles et des bisous plus tard ! Pleures pas Shika !

\- Mais je vous emmerde !

Après une bonne crise de fou rire Naruto passa devant et sortit par la petite fenêtre en premier se retrouvant sur les escaliers de secours, il aida Sasuke a sortir et ils commencèrent à descendre. Kiba se retourna une dernière vers Shikamaru avant de faire de même.

\- Je voulais juste savoir si tu voulais qu'on sorte ensemble ?

Le sourire aux lèvres, ils se regardèrent tendrement avant d'être encore une fois interrompu par Sasuke et Naruto.

Cette nuit de concert allait être la meilleur de leur vie, c'était sûre et certain.

FIN.


End file.
